


Forget

by space_soda__3



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_soda__3/pseuds/space_soda__3
Summary: Sigyn is able to convince Loki that the bifrost is all a dream.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Pogo song of the same name! And this fic was based by one of the parts in it!

The Rainbow Bifrost… It was too much for Loki to handle. She stood there, watching everything take action. The train, Yogosoth, the black box...and she blamed it all on herself. Everything was real, it was her new reality. She wanted to stop it, she wanted this gone, but she didn’t know how. She was powerless.

As what felt like tears ran down her face, she brought up a hand to carefully wipe them away. The tears stained her green sleeve, but instead of making it darker, it was only stained with rainbow. That’s quite lovely; she was crying rainbow tears. Thanks to the rainbow bifrost… Damn it all. She wanted something more than anything, something to help her through her tough time. Thor wasn’t available, Odin was literally a big cause of this with her fucking train and Inspector Lyfrassir Edda was doing their own thing to stop it, along with watching 3 of the rowdy gang of space pirates that called themselves The Mechanisms. But then she would remember someone dear to her; Sigyn. 

She needed Sigyn most in these tough times. The one she loved most, and the one who knew what to do. Loki had just remembered of her existence, since Odin decided to fuck up her memory somehow. But regardless, she wanted her wife. 

“Sigyn…” Loki was able to whisper, before collapsing to her knees. Just as she said that, footsteps were heard nearby, and a faint gasp. “Sigyn…?” Loki’s voice got a bit louder for the stranger to hear.

Surely enough, it was Sigyn. “Loki, dear!” The footsteps got quicker as she approached Loki, immediately kneeling next to her. “Love, where have you been..I was worried sick about you.” She mumbled, placing a hand on Loki’s cheek, to which Loki immediately leaned to.

“I missed you...I don’t know what Odin did, but I’m just happy to be in your care…” Loki said, trying her best not to cry. She missed Sigyn so much, even if she was under the impression that she wasn’t a part of her life. But deep down, they didn’t forget each other. “The...the bifrost.”

“Yes, love. The Bifrost. You’re okay. It’s all a dream.” Sigyn began to say, rubbing Loki’s cheekbone with her thumb. If she could make Loki believe it was, that would make her happy. 

Loki laughed weakly, shaking her head. “Sigyn.”

“No, no. It’s all a dream.” Sigyn insisted, bringing Loki in for a kiss on the lips. Loki immediately melted into it and kissed her back. Those rainbow tears seemed to arrive again after the two pulled away, Loki smiling sadly.

“Thank you…” Loki mumbled, lifting up her hand to wipe the tears, but then Sigyn had begun to do so already.

“Rainbow…” Sigyn mumbled. “They’re rainbow.” She seemed almost in shock about this fact, shaking her head in disbelief. “My love, you’re crying a rainbow.” Sigyn would laugh weakly as Loki frowned.

“I...Is that bad?” Loki asked, a look of concern sweeping over her.

“No, it’s beautiful.” Sigyn said, cleaning Loki’s face. “It compliments you very well. You’re my rainbow, Loki. A woman like you is very beautiful and rare.” She said, smiling softly. However Loki only ended up crying more. It was too sweet for her to handle. 

“Sigyn, please…” Loki laughed weakly, shaking her head. “Now isn’t the time for this.”

“Everytime is the time for this, Loki. You deserve this. Now come on, let’s go clear things up with the bifrost. Okay..?” Sigyn asked, standing up. Her voice was kind and gentle, and with this, Loki had a feeling that things would be okay. She could trust her, she was her wife. Loki got up, interlocking her fingers with Sigyn, and the two went together to stop the bifrost...


End file.
